The invention relates to a reciprocating-piston machine, particularly a refrigerant compressor for an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle.
DE 197 49 727 C2 discloses a reciprocating-piston machine of the type which comprises a machine housing, in which a plurality of pistons are arranged in a circular arrangement around a rotating drive shaft. The drive force is transmitted from the drive shaft, via a driver, to an annular pivoting disc and from the latter to the pistons, which are supported so as to be movable parallel to the machine shaft. The annular pivoting disc is mounted pivotably on a sleeve supported on the drive shaft so as to be linearly displaceable on the drive shaft. An elongated hole, through which the driver extends, is provided in the sleeve, so that the axial movability of the sleeve on the drive shaft is limited by the dimensions of the elongated hole. During assembly, the driver is inserted through the elongated hole. The drive shaft, driver, sliding sleeve and pivoting disc are arranged in a so-called drive space, in which gaseous working medium of the reciprocating-piston machine is present at a specific pressure. The delivery volume and consequently the delivery capacity of the reciprocating-piston machine are dependent on the pressure ratio between the suction side and pressure side of the pistons or, correspondingly, dependent on the pressures in the cylinders, on the one hand, and in the drive space, on the other hand.
It is the object of the invention to provide a reciprocating-piston machine, in which assembly is simplified and which has an improved operating behavior.